Xairè
by les.coautrices
Summary: Xairè veut dire salut ou bon voyage en grec... La fic parle donc d'un départ et d'un Au revoir... (fic d'Ayako)


Titre : **Xairè !**

**Autrice : Ayako**

Genre : Tristounet...

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Sev n'est pas à moi, à mon grand désespoir, mais si il avait été à moi je n'aurais pu vous faire part de cette fic (la technique de la grenouille est redoutable euuuuuuuuh... je l'aurais gardé pour moi !) Bref Sevy est à JKR mais le reste des persos mentionnés est à moa

bon comme d'hab 1 perso pas à moa, pas de chocolat (ou plutôt en l'occurence pas d'argent tiré de cette fic)

Rating : K+ voir T

Resumé : Quand Severus doit lui dire au revoir

Note aux lecteurs de Noir : Attention vous êtes spoilés ! Cette fic est liée à Noir mais si je la publie c'est que j'estime que ce spoile, même s'il révèle une partie de l'histoire, ne gache pas le suspens de la fic...Loin de là...

**Note à ceux qui ne lisent pas Noir **: Cette fic gardant son indépendance par rapport à Noir est **parfaitement lisible **sans avoir lu Noir.

**Xairè !**

_Adieu toi que j'aime_

_Mon cœur se sert en te disant au revoir, mais je dois te laisser partir... tu serais capable de rester pour me consoler, te privant ainsi du repos que tu mérites. Pars donc sans regrets, nous nous reverrons bientôt. Tu n'auras même pas le temps de te retourner que je serai de nouveau à tes côtés._

_Je ne te dirais pas de ne pas t'inquiéter, que j'arriverai à supporter ton absence, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. Nous avons passé tant d'années l'un à coté de l'autre que ma vie me semblera vide sans ta présence, un vide qui ne se comblera qu'avec le poids de la peine que j'accumulerai chaque jour en te sachant si inaccessible._

_Je t'ai aimé, et je crois que je t'aimerai toujours autant malgré le fleuve qui nous sépare maintenant. Ce n'était pas un amour violent et passionné, mais ça te convenais autant qu'à moi. De toute façon même si j'occupais une place importante dans ton cœur, tu ne m'as jamais caché que je n'étais pas le seul. Ca me convenait. L'amour que tu partageais avec lui était peut-être aussi fort, mais tellement différent de celui que j'avais à t'offrir. Et puis, tu n'étais pas non plus la seule pour moi, la plus importante sûrement, mais pas la seule. Je mentirais en voulant te faire croire l'inverse, et, à quoi cela me servirait: je ne sais même pas si tu peux encore m'entendre, je voudrais espérer que c'est le cas, mais la peur d'une trop grande désillusion m'en empêche. Trop de mes rêves ont été brisés en une nuit pour que je veuille encore en avoir d'autres. Je préfère encore vivre sans, plutôt que d'en voir un nouveau se briser. Je sais que tu n'approuverais pas mon choix, toi qui vivait perdue dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à toi, mais regarde où cela t'a mené, et où cela me mènerait si de nouveau tout mon univers s'écroulait. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fort que toi pour endurer toutes les peines, et te perdre une nouvelle fois me tuerait. _

_Tu étais ma force mais aussi ma faiblesse. Je dénigrais ce dernier aspect, croyant naïvement que nous resterions toujours ensemble, partageant nos joies comme nos tristesses, nous confiant et nous consolant mutuellement. Enfin, tu te confiais à moi, car il me suffisait que tu me souries pour voir mes soucis s'envoler. Te consoler était devenu une de mes raisons de vivre. Cela pouvait sembler futile, mais je savais à quel point cela t'était vital. Le fardeau que tu portais était si lourd que tu n'arrivais plus à le supporter seule. La fierté inhérente à notre famille, notre sang, ton rang t'empêchaient de te plaindre, mais il eût fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que tu dépérissais jour après jour. Te voir ainsi me minait profondément. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du m'en mêler, que j'aurais du m'abstenir de te proposer mon aide, mais tu étais tellement désemparée que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vouloir te remonter le moral. Et, contrairement à mes attentes, tu as accepté la main que je tendais. Je n'ai compris qu'ensuite que tu ne l'avais pas fait qu'à cause du lien si fort qui nous unissait, tu n'avais même plus la force de repousser mon offre, tu avais tant besoin de soutien. _

_Je me sentit tellement flatté de voir à quel point tu avais confiance en moi, de savoir que ma présence était une des rares choses qui t'apaisait, qu'au lieu de m'éloigner progressivement de toi pour que tu arrives à t'en sortir seule, je me suis rapproché d'avantage - si c'était possible - et ai créé une sorte de dépendance entre nous. Je t'ai fait sortir de cet univers sombre dans lequel on t'avait enfermé, malheureusement je n'avais pas assez de puissance ni de courage pour t'en extraire définitivement. A chaque fois tu devais y retourner et à chaque fois tu sombrais dans une déprime encore plus profonde que les précédentes, n'attendant plus que mon retour pour que je puisse t'emmener loin de ton cauchemar quotidien. Et finalement l'aide que je tenais tant à te proposer t'a rendue plus fragile que ce que tu étais. Bien sûr, si tu le pouvais, tu me dirais que je me trompe lourdement, que ces instants de bonheur que je t'ai offerts étaient le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait te faire, et que moi qui n'avais pas à supporter ta vie, je ne pouvais que difficilement comprendre que ces petits riens que je partageais avec toi te rendaient bien plus heureuse que tu ne l'avais jamais été. Tu m'avais même avoué un jour que si je ne t'avais pas sortie de ta torpeur, tu serais morte de désespoir. Aujourd'hui je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt moi qui t'ai précipitée dans la déchéance. _

_En effet, les moment que je passais avec toi ne te suffirent bientôt plus. Tu étais tellement malheureuse que tu sentis bientôt le besoin de te confier à moi. J'en fus extrêmement heureux. Pas que tu m'accordais davantage ta confiance, m'ouvrant en grand les portes de ta conscience qui m'était jusqu'alors inaccessible, mais qu'enfin je puisse te rendre une partie de l'affection que tu me portes depuis que nous sommes enfants._

_Tu m'expliquas alors tous les déboires qui t'étaient arrivés depuis mon départ d'Hogwart , ou tout du moins ceux dont tu n'avais jamais voulu faire part à personne, et moi je me révoltais, je voulais comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi le destin s'acharnais ainsi sur toi, comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'en avais pas parlé plus tôt, mais surtout comprendre comment tu faisais pour garder encore la tête haute. Je ne t'ai jamais admirée autant qu'à cette époque. Dans ta détresse tu parvenais encore à donner le change puisque, je l'appris plus tard, je fus le seul à t'avoir percée à jour. C'est également pour cette raison que je fus également le seul à recevoir tes confidences, moi cet être solitaire, peu sociable et si désagréable, alors que tu avais une pléthore d'amies et d'admirateurs à tes pieds. Je me mis d'ailleurs à les dédaigner. Comment pouvaient-il se prétendre être si proche de toi alors que cette bande d'incapables n'avait même pas remarqué que tu dépérissais ? A chaque fois que je m'en prenais à eux devant toi tu me rétorquais que j'aurais été pareil si le lien qui nous unissait n'était pas aussi spécial. Ca me vexais plus que ça ne me flattais, je détestais que tu doutasses autant de moi, mais je laissais ma fierté et ma rancœur de côté pour n'être que le confident dont tu avais besoin. C'est ainsi que j'appris que ton mari, ce cher homme à qui ton père t'avais donné en pâture, n'était pas le prince charmant dont une demoiselle telle que toi aurait pu rêver. Jusqu'alors je ne le connaissais que de vue. Certes il me paraissait déjà antipathique et un peu rustre pour la délicate personne que tu étais, mais il me paraissais également inconcevable que tu aies pu si mal choisir la personne qui t'accompagnerais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Seulement un homme que tu ne connaissais quasiment pas et -tu me l'appris par la suite- que tu n'avais pas eu le loisir de choisir pouvait-il prétendre être ton âme sœur? C'était mal connaître ton caractère. Certes il partagerait ta vie puisque c'était le souhait de ton père et que tu n'avais pu t'y opposer, certes il aurait des droit sur ton corps comme sur ta vie, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu te plierais au moindre de ses souhaits et que tu lui laisserais entrevoir tes rêves. Du moins c'est ce que tu avais voulu, cela paraissait convenir parfaitement à la situation. Après tout peu de gens réussissent à apprivoiser l'animal sauvage qu'ils ont capturé. Mais lui en voulait plus, il n'acceptait pas l'idée que tu puisses lui résister. Ce qu'il cherchait c'était une femme soumise et tu étais bien loin de cette image. C'est donc par la force qu'il tenta de t'amener à te conformer à son idée. Seulement tu étais bien trop fière pour te soumettre, personne n'avait jamais réussi à te dicter la conduite à prendre et ce n'est pas avec lui que ça allait commencer. Plus faible que lui tu subissais tes assauts, mais tu continuais certainement à le défier du regard, lui prouvant par la même que ta volonté et ton entêtement dépassaient son entendement. Et lui comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de toi, redoublait rageusement ses coups. Lorsqu'il se calmait il te laissait recroquevillée sur le sol, crachant ton sang, mais ravie de ne pas avoir baissé la tête. Bien sûr tu ne m'as jamais dit comment se passaient ces moments, mais je te connais trop bien, je les imagine sans peine._

_Malgré tout ce cher homme avait, sans le savoir, trouvé ton point faible. Ayant compris que tu t'abaisserais pas devant lui, il prit des mesures plus contraignantes. Aux coups déjà supportés il ajouta la solitude. Du jour au lendemain il te confina à l'intérieur de votre demeure et empêcha tout étranger de t'approcher. Ce fut cet isolement, bien plus que la violence que tu subissais quotidiennement qui eut raison de ta joie de vivre. Du jour au lendemain tu t'assombris, ne prenant plus goût à rien, sentant ta volonté défaillir petit à petit. Il le remarqua et se montra pleinement satisfait de ton changement. C'était l'erreur à ne pas commettre. Tu n'avais pas encore totalement admis ta défaite et un sursaut de fierté te poussa à lui désobéir. Tu fis mine de te soumettre à lui, attendant patiemment qu'il baisse sa garde, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire, heureux d'avoir enfin l'ascendant sur toi. _

_Il se montra moins brutal et plus attentionné à tes désirs et bientôt il te permit de recevoir de nouveau. Malgré ces concessions qu'il te fit, tu bouillais de rage. L'impression qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il désirait de toi t'était insupportable et l'idée que ce jeu risquais de durer longtemps te déprimait. Tu étais bien trop rêveuse pour supporter ce genre de vie. Inconsciemment tu envoyas des appels à l'aide, par des paroles remplies de sous entendus et par des gestes qui semblaient anodins. _

_Je ne pris pas tout de suite conscience de ces appels, il me semblait inconcevable que tu puisses un jour être malheureuse. Mais lorsque tu te confias à moi, que tu m'expliquas à quoi se résumait ta vie, je me promis de te sortir de là dussé-je y perdre ton affection. Ton bonheur m'importait plus que tout le reste. Mais tous les efforts que je fis ne furent que des échecs, et j'y perdis bien plus que ton affection. _

_Jaloux de la confiance que tu me portais, je me mis à te conseiller, ne laissant à personne d'autre le loisir de le faire. Puisque j'étais le seul à avoir perçu ton désespoir je devais être le seul à pouvoir t'aider à le surmonter. La tâche était difficile vu l'état dans lequel il t'avait laissée, mais je me sentais capable d'y faire face. Je compris rapidement que pour t'apporter une solution efficace il fallait que tu n'aies plus aucun secrets pour moi. C'est ainsi que tu me dévoilas la seule part d'ombre que tu ne m'avais jamais racontée et qui fut en même temps les instants les plus heureux de ta vie. _

_Oh Bien sûr il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué que tu en pinçais pour un jeune châtain de ma connaissance, mais jusqu'alors j'avais tout ignoré de votre relation. Tu en fus d'ailleurs surprise, tu étais si transparente pour moi habituellement que je n'aurais pu manquer de remarquer que tu irradiais de bonheur à chaque fois que tu parlais de lui ou qu'il était dans ton champs de vision. Je fus également troublé de n'avoir rien vu venir, mais ça ne me semble pas vraiment étonnant maintenant. J'ai toujours joué les protecteurs à ton égard et ainsi j'ai refusé de voir que tu avais grandi au point de me mettre des œillères._

_Si tu ne t'attardas pas sur les moment heureux que tu avais passé avec lui, tu me racontas à quel point endurer la rupture brutale et inexplicable qu'il se permit de t'imposer te fut insupportable. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il puisse se passer de toi qui te causait du chagrin, c'était surtout qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'expliquer sa réaction. Cela ne m'etonna pas tellement de sa part. Il préférait se séparer des personne qu'il aimait plutôt que de les voir inexorablement s'éloigner de lui, ainsi il n'aurait pas à supporter de voir le dégoût et le mépris danser dans leurs yeux. Malgré tout, qu'il sorte sans mot dire de ta vie alors que tu avais désespérément besoin de lui était très cavalier de sa part, et je n'allais pas me faire prier de lui faire savoir la prochaine fois que je le verrais! Mais il s'agissait à cet instant de te réconforter et non de qualifier cet abruti de tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais. Bien que cela m'en coûtât je te rassurais sur les motifs de sa rupture. Je savais que tu comprendrais parfaitement et que tu ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur. Tu avais toujours été bien plus tolérante que moi. Je savais également qu'il était maintenant le seul à pouvoir te redonner le sourire, à réussir là où j'avais échoué. Cela m'énervais au plus au point qu'il soit plus doué que moi pour te réconforter, mais pour ton bonheur j'étais prêt à tous les sacrifices et même à faire taire mes plus profonds ressentiments. Je te poussais à le revoir puisque en parler seulement te rendait mélancolique. Tu ne m'en parlas plus par la suite mais j'étais certain que tu avais suivi mon conseil, tu irradiais tellement lors de nos entrevues suivantes. Moi j'étais aux anges, grâce aux conseils que je t'avais dispensés tu avais retrouvé ta joie de vivre, et cela suffisait à me sentir fier comme un paon, à tel point que j'en oubliais la prudence et mon inconscience nous coûtât cher à tous deux. _

_Ta gaieté faisait plaisir à voir, mais elle ne passa pas inaperçue et bien que ton mari ne brillait par son sens de l'observation il le remarqua et décida de laver cet affront._

_Comme à mon habitude, j'étais venu te chercher pour faire notre promenade hebdomadaire du dimanche soir. Ce jour là, j'étais arrivé à l'avance, mon maître n'ayant pas vu la nécessité de me garder d'avantage près de lui. Je venais en effet de trouvé l'antidote à l'orfresia, un poison crée par mon père et qui m'avait tenu en haleine toute la semaine, m'empêchant par là même de venir te voir. J'avais hâte de te retrouver. Je ne doutais pas un instant que tu avais des tas de choses à me raconter. La première chose que je remarquai était le silence peu coutumier qui régnait dans le manoir, mais je n'y pris pas vraiment garde, après tout je n'étais pas attendu. J'arpentai silencieusement le couloir menant au grand salon, où tu passais tes dimanches après-midi à lire ou écrire, et me trouvai rapidement face à une porte close. Je savais pourtant que depuis une farce qui avait mal tourné dans ta jeunesse, tu ne supportais plus de te retrouver enfermée. Alerté par ce fait inhabituel j'ouvris précautionneusement la porte après l'avoir déverrouillée. Dans le grand salon, il n'y avait personne. Était-il possible que ton mari ait décidé de te sortir un peu ? Pourtant le temps ne s'y prêtait guère et il n'avait pas assez d'ami pour se faire inviter. Un bruit régulier confirma mes doutes. Dans votre chambre ton cher homme s'était mis à ronfler, malgré mon mépris sans limites pour ce personnage, je ravalais mes envies de lui faire subir les coups qu'il t'infligeait chaque soir pour lui demander où tu te trouvais. _

_C'est alors que je te vis._

_Tu étais là, recroquevillée sur le sol, en position fœtale, tu ne bougeais plus. Deux fois je chuchotai ton nom, espérant que tu me répondes, que tu me dises que tout ceci n'était qu'une farce. Mais comme je le redoutais tu restais muette. Le silence devint oppressant pour moi, trop peut-être. J'entendais seulement les battements accélérés de mon cœur et les ronflements de l'ordure qui t'avais rouée de coups. Je me rapprochai de toi, lentement, et pourtant pas assez. Je voulais savoir ce qui t'étais arrivé, je voulais m'assurer que je ne rêvais mais je refusai de voir la réalité en face. Il était inconcevable pour moi de te voir dans cet état. Toi si gaie, si souriante devenue une poupée désarticulée et désespérément silencieuse. Je m'immobilisai donc à quelques centimètres de toi, et restai quelques instants à te fixer, combien de temps exactement? Je l'ignore, tout se brouillait dans ma tête, Je ne cessais de te voir pleine de vie, puis brutalement là, allongée sur le sol. J'entendais une voix au plus profond de mon être me hurler que tu pouvais encore respirer, qu'il était peut-être pas trop tard pour te sauver, mais je ne voulais plus me rapprocher de toi, je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à ce dernier espoir et refusais de courir le risque de le voir se briser. Je ne me rappelle plus comment j'ai réussi à me persuader de vérifier ton état, toujours est-il que l'instant d'après je me retrouvais accroupi près de toi. Je vis ma main tremblante s'approcher de ton cou gracile pour vérifier le pouls Je repris seulement conscience lorsque je sentit le contact de mes doigts sur ta peau. Elle était froide, mais surtout je ne sentis aucun battement. Affolé je me mis à appuyer frénétiquement mes mains sur ton cœur, il ne pouvait pas avoir cessé de palpiter, c'était impossible ! Mais malgré tout mes efforts, malgré mes suppliques, malgré mes pleurs, mes prières, plus jamais il ne revint à la vie. Je te serrai alors dans une dernière étreinte avant de me résoudre à m'éloigner de toi. C'est alors que je remarquai à quel point tu étais méconnaissable. Il avait marqué tout ton corps par sa brutalité, mais surtout ses coups de poings et coups de pieds avaient défiguré ton visage délicat le transformant en une pathétique caricature tuméfiée. _

_Cette vision m'emplit d'une colère froide, métamorphosant ma tristesse en une haine immense et une soif de vengeance inaltérable. Ses ronflements qui me rappelaient sans cesse son état de pleine satisfaction et mais surtout d'ivrogne lâche et violent, m'étaient devenus insupportables et je devais me contenir pour ne pas lui faire subir. Non pas que j'allais laisser son crime impuni, mais j'avais des moyens bien plus subtils et plus cruels à ma disposition pour laver l'affront qu'il t'avait fait et je me refusais à tout gâcher dans un accès de fureur hystérique. _

_Je repartais donc dans mon laboratoire, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, un flacon d'orfresia à la main. Cela m'énervait d'utiliser un moyen aussi lâche, mais je voulais qu'il souffre à son tour, qu'il connaisse les tourments qu'il t'avait fait subir avant de crever dans le déshonneur le plus total, abandonné de tous. L'orfresia avait pour effet de paralyser petit à petit les muscles du corps humain et d'entraîner en même temps leur nécrose ainsi que celle des autres organes. La souffrance que provoquait le poison entraînait sa victime aux portes de la folie, mais jusqu'à la fin de son existence la personne qui en avait bu restait lucide, de sorte qu'elle pouvait se voir ainsi se dégrader jours après jours et ceci pendant des mois. L'action du poison était très longue et la fin à laquelle elle destinait était inévitable. Certes il existait un antidote mais seuls mon maître et moi le possédions et ce cher homme ne saurait jamais que j'ai usé mon objet d'étude de la semaine à des fins personnelles. _

_J'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais pas de meilleur châtiment pour cette charogne qui avait été ton mari. _

_J'avançai alors jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je versai froidement le contenu de la fiole dans la bouteille de Whisky presque vide qui gisait à ses côtés, avant de repartir chez moi pour y hurler tout mon désespoir. _

_Je ne t'ai pas revue depuis ce moment là… je n'ai pas pu. Certes Iolaos s'était appliqué à soigner tes blessures et de purifier ton corps pour te donner l'apparence digne que tu as toujours arboré, mais affronter tes yeux vides, ton corps inanimé était au-dessus de mes forces. Je n'étais pas non plus prêt à te laisser partir, d'ailleurs je ne le suis toujours pas, mais je ne peux continuer à te faire temporiser de la sorte_

_Avant que je te laisse me quitter, je voudrais seulement que tu saches à quel point je t'aimais. Je n'ai jamais réussi à te le dire ni à te le montrer mais tu fus l'une des rares personnes en ce bas monde à avoir su illuminer mes sombres jours. Pour cela bien plus que pour le lien puissant que nous partagions tu auras à jamais une place importante dans mon cœur. _

_Je ne t'oublierais jamais._

_Adieu petite sœur _

_Sois heureuse, où que tu sois!_

Note de fin : Bon vous allez rire, mais euh... comment dire... la fic n'est pas terminée...et euh le plus marrant c'est que se fait toute petite elleneserapaspupliéeavant quelquesmois...

Mais ne sortez pas tout de suite vos armes, cette fic est en fait liée à une autre fic que j'écris, Noir, pour ceux qui connaissent, et la suite était écrite de façon à ce que les lecteurs de Noir soient totalement embrouillés, du coup y'avait beaucoup de répétitions et elle rendait pas vraiment bien donc j'ai préféré ne pas la mettre et la retravailler. J'ai également enlevé cette partie car il y avait une nette coupure et que la seconde partie n'apporte rien de nouveau.

Mais pour ceux qui la veulent vraiment, je leur passerais en privé et retravaillée (ms là le spoile de Noir sera énorme)


End file.
